


Haikyuu tumblr asks(sfw)

by december_dream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, More tags to be added, on going, one shots, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/december_dream/pseuds/december_dream
Summary: I'll be posting all of my sfw Haikyuu asks from tumblr(@december-dream) here!!
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Haikyuu tumblr asks(sfw)

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked:  
> Hey so I know you just wrote a Sugawara fic but I just loved it so much- I think I was about to burst from cuteness! I really loved the idea as well it was very cute <3 I was thinkg of a Sugawara x reader fic where the reader is a manager and they're sort of like the parents of the team? And the team find it really funny and soet of try to get them together. If it's not too much trouble for you and only if you don't mind and want to do so! Keep up your good work, your fics are very good! I hope you also had a good Christmas if not I hope it gets better :))

“Kazue, you need to ice your wrist,” you say as you kneel in front of the young girl.

In an unnamed Miyagi elementary school, there are two teachers. 

There are (obviously) more than the two on staff, but only two that students genuinely fear calling ‘mom’ or ‘dad’ in front of their entire class; not because others would bully them for it, but because it would be so easy to view such caring people as parental figures.

“But-”

“Nurses office, now,” you glance up at the stubborn girl, “or you can’t play.”

“You should probably listen to her, Kazue,” the faculty advisor/coach of the boy's team calls from the other side of the gym, “she did it to me in high school!”

It should be noted that the two teachers have known each other since their first year of high school and that the elementary school’s ‘mother’ is the former manager of the school’s ‘father’.

The girl kicks the ground before finally turning away, cradling her injured wrist as she scurries out of the gym.

“You went to school with Mr Sugawara?” Another girl - Izumi - asks, wide-eyed.

“I was the manager of our high school’s volleyball team and he was a setter,” you hum, pushing yourself up to survey the girl's volleyball team - they’re all losing focus and itching for a break, “How about a break?”

The girls cheer, racing to put their volleyballs back into the cart; the boys seem to catch on, and Sugawara grants them a break before they can pester him for one.

“Did you remember the juice boxes?” Sugawara asks as the children crowd to clean up the orange, green, and white balls.

“When have I ever forgotten my half of the snacks?” You narrow your eyes at him as you drag the cooler out from under the bleachers, “I should be asking you if you remembered to bring the apples and-”

“And I brought orange slices, too.” He says as he fishes the containers of fruit out of a large bag, twenty-six containers (enough for both teams and the two of you). “There was that one time when we were first years-”

“I had never managed a team before- Kiyoko didn’t know either!” You slice open the plastic packaging of the juice cartons before doing the same with the much smaller package of milk cartons. 

The kids start to crowd around you both, girls mostly (for now), sitting criss-cross applesauce; but the boys aren’t far behind.

“Noya’s in town tonight,” Sugawara says as he begins handing out apple slices - he skips over three boys in the first round (they prefer orange slices, and he’ll come back to them when he grabs the oranges).

“I know.” You respond, handing out juice boxes; you only skip over two girls in your first round (they prefer milk, one of them reminds you of Kageyama if you’re being quite honest). “Are you going to dinner?”

“Of course I am-”

“Mr Sugawara’s going on a date with Ms (L/n)!” A girl exclaims. Most of the boys (and some of the girls) pretend to gag while the other coo.

“Now where did you get that idea from, Kou?” Sugawara asks as he hands her a container of orange slices - it’s very faint, but you can see some pink in your colleague's cheeks and at the tip of his ears.

“Whenever my mom and dad get dinner without me they call it a ‘date night’ and they leave me at home with my babysitter.” The girl explains, matter-of-factly.

“That’s very observant of you, Kou.” You ruffle the little girl's hair as you give her a juice box, “but we’re going for dinner with our friends.”

“So it’s a double date!” Kazue says as she rejoins the group, a plastic baggie with two ice cubes in it on her wrist. 

“Do all of you think we’re dating?” Sugawara’s eyes narrow at the children, most of them nodding confidently while others are more sheepish about it - one boy raises his hand and explains that he thought you were going to get married.

Walking down the aisle towards Sugawara had always been a foolish dream of yours (not that you’d told anyone other than Kiyoko and Yachi). You thought about it a lot in high school, but it faded a bit in university; then you both started working at the elementary school together and occasionally (more often than you’d like to admit) you’d find yourself laying in bed at night, thinking about white dresses and bouquets.

Yeah - it’s foolish.

“We’re going to dinner with some old friends tonight,” Sugawara clarifies as he hands out the last of the fruit, just as you distribute the last drink, “Tobio Kageyama and Shōyō Hinata might be there.” He knows exactly how to distract the kids, shamelessly dropping names of certain former underclassmen to redirect students.

“Will officer Diachi be there?” Junichi asks as he raises his hand - the former captain often comes in to speak to the children about being safe when walking to and from school (Junichi is a smart one, Sugawara isn’t all that surprised that he realized the three of you were friends). Sugawara nods, humming in confirmation.

“Kei Tsukishima might be there, too.” You add, sitting on the bleachers with your own juice box and snack; you hand Sugawara a carton of milk as the children murmur among themselves. Truth be told, you have no clue if anyone more than the Tanaka’s, Daichi, Yachi, Yamaguchi and Noya would be coming tonight - perhaps Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita would make an appearance as well, though you didn’t know if they were free.

“Tell us about Hinata!” A boy - Nori - asks.

“No, I wanna hear about Kageyama!” A girl (the one who reminds you of said setter) says.

“Tsukishima!” Another boy shouts.

Yes, Sugawara knows exactly how to shift focus off of himself, but he often forgets the ramifications. 

The rest of practice goes smoothly once the children are back on topic - they return the containers to Sugawara and put their cartons in the recycling, straws in the trash. 

“Ms (L/n)?” A girl asks as she waits for her older brother, “Why does Mr Sugawara always look at you?”

“What do you mean?”

“When he’s not doing something he looks at you, the same way that you look at him when he’s not looking.” Children could be  _ so _ observant.

“Like we said earlier, we’re old friends,” you point behind her as her brother runs towards the two of you, waving wildly, “and you didn’t hear it from me, but Mr Sugawara had a habit of getting hit with volleyballs.” You’ve never lied to any of your students, but it wouldn’t hurt just this once - technically it’s a half-truth since he has been hit with his fair share.

The girl buys it, hitting her fist down on her open palm as she comes to a realization - “You’re watching over him so he doesn’t get hit and he does the same for you!”

“Exactly, now go meet your brother.”

She nods and runs off to meet his brother as Sugawara calls out to you, asking if you wanted to walk to the restaurant (and of course, you agree)

* * *

You get a text from Tanaka first - Kiyoko wasn’t feeling well and he didn’t want to leave her alone; you received that text a block away from the restaurant.

“Harumi reminds me of Kageyama.” You say (the kids had become a topic of conversation at some point).

“She is good at setting - why doesn’t she remind you of me?” He feigns hurt.

“Because Harumi only thinks about volleyball in that same way that Kageyama does,” you chuckle, “I think I need to give her some extra help.” 

“Nori and Michi do, too,” he hums, “I have to talk to their teacher about it.” He glances at his phone as it buzzes, “Yachi just cancelled, she has to work late.”

“Huh, that’s three down - it might be quiet tonight.”

“With Noya?” He laughs, “Doubtful at best.” You like it when Sugawara laughs - it’s contagious (even if it wasn’t, you’d join in; maybe it’s contagious  _ because  _ of your feelings for him). 

“Remember when Noya and Tanaka convinced us that everyone was hanging out?” You smile as you recount it - third year of high school, before the Inarizaki match, but after the Shiratorizawa one. “We were all supposed to meet at an arcade, but when the two of us got there-”

“No one else showed up,” He kicks a pebble on the sidewalk, “they tried to set us up a couple of times.” 

Holy shit, you wish they had succeeded. “A few times when we were second and third years.” Those ‘dates’ with Sugawara had been lovely, even if there was nothing explicitly romantic about them.

“Daichi tried to get me to ask you out when we were first years,” 

You want to ask him why he didn’t, but a ping sounds from your jacket pocket, but you’ll check it once you’re sitting in the restaurant.

He holds the door for you when you reach them - the hostess says you can choose any table, so you choose one towards the front; it’ll be easier for everyone to find you once they show up.

“Kinoshita needs to check on his parents,” you narrow your eyes at your phone as another text comes in, “Tsukishima has to stay late at the museum.”

“So it’s us, Noya, Daichi, Yamaguchi, Ennoshita, and Narita.”

“And Kageyama and Hinata if they’re in town.” 

“About that… I only told the kids they might show up to take their attention off of us.” His stomach grumbles and he sheepishly looks down, silently telling it to shut up.

“Y’wanna split something while we wait?” Noya is perpetually late, none of the others would mind if you started snacking.

“God, yes - those orange slices weren’t much.” He flags down the waitress and orders an appetizer he knows you both like along with a beer for himself; he lets you order your own drink.

“Is that all you’ve eaten today?” You ask as the waitress walks away.

“Unfortunately,” he scratches the back of his neck - you prepare to scold him but he cuts you off, “I woke up late and had to work through lunch, it wasn’t on purpose.”

“If you don’t start taking care of yourself, I’ll have to start making lunch for you.”

“Only if you make me dinner too.” 

You scoff and roll your eyes, but there are smiles on your faces - until both of your phones go off within seconds of each other. 

He clicks his tongue and shows you his lock screen (a group photo from the last time the former third years hung out) - a message from Narita saying he has a last-minute open house. “This is suspiciously similar to high school.”

“Noya only told us that he was coming yesterday - things come up.” Deep down, there's a part of you that hope no one shows up; it’s selfish, really (you haven’t seen Noya in forever), but despite working with him you never get to see him outside of the volleyball practices after school.

Also, it’s an almost-date, so that counts for something.

The waitress comes back with your drinks, saying that the food would be out soon before going off to help another table.

“We should get lunch together,” he says, leaning against his palm (you’re not quite sure if he meant to say it), “eat together like when we were younger

“That’d be nice.” You smile, taking a sip of your drink as he does the same.

The food arrives not too long later - you make a point of (discreetly) not eating too much, wanting Sugawara to eat the lion’s share because you’d eaten today and he hadn’t. You think he notices but he doesn’t say anything, only insisting that you take the last of it. 

“Ennoshita’s got an emergency appointment,” Sugawara announces as the waitress takes away the dirty plates.

You’re sure that this is a set up now, you really hope that he hasn’t figured it out. You might even thank them if this goes well (regardless, you’ll scold them - does Kiyoko even know what her husband is up to?).

“And Yamaguchi has an exam tomorrow.” He continues, “we can go if you-”

“I’d like to stay, actually,” you say a little too quickly, “I mean, if you want to stay too, we haven’t seen each other and, uh, yeah.” You stare at your hands before coming up with something else to say - “plus Noya and Daichi are still supposed to-”

A ping from your phone. It’s Daichi saying he’s backed up with paperwork (are they even trying anymore?); one comes in almost immediately after from Noya.

“Noya’s not even in Japan.” You exhale sharply through your nose as you smile.

“They set us up.” Sugawara chuckles.

“Oh my God, they set us up!” You start full-on laughing with him, drawing the attention of a few patrons - his hand grasps yours from across the table as you both start to calm down. 

“What do you say we make this an actual date?” He asks as you wipe a few tears from your eye, “The kids already think we’re together, our friends have been set on us since we were first years - not that those are the only reasons-”

“I would’ve said yes embarrassingly fast if you’d asked me out in our first year,” you say, running your thumb over the back of his hand, “I had to stop myself from doing that now, but yeah - let’s make this an actual date.”

He smiles, mumbling “Can I kiss you?”

“I’ve wanted to for ages.” You lean across the table, placing your hands on one of his as his other hand (rough from years of volleyball) cups one of your cheeks. His lips are soft, tasting of the food from earlier, his beer, and just a hint of cherries from his lip balm - it’s not the best combination if you're being honest, but it’s Suga and you’ve waited literal years for this.

“We’re going off on their asses this weekend, right?” You ask once you’re seated again.

He snorts, intertwining your fingers with his, “Obviously.”

* * *

**Bonus:**

“It kinda feels like our parents just got together,” Yamaguchi speaks into his phone as he watches both yours and Sugawara’s Instagram stories - he’d just finished reading a strongly worded text from you (which you affectionately signed off with a reminder to eat his greens and not work himself to death).

“Shut up Yamaguchi, they weren’t our parents.”

“They took care of us and wouldn’t confess to each - we  _ had _ to parent trap them,” Noya says.

“Agreed,” Kiyoko says.


End file.
